


The Poinsietta Incident

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chairman Meow is inadvertantly a great wingman, First Meetings, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: After Chairman Meow gets himself into some poinsietta's Magnus rushes him to the emergency vet, the emergency vet who just happens to look like a GQ model.





	The Poinsietta Incident

Magnus Bane is a cat father through and through. He’s aware that his attachment and love for his tiny black tabby edges slightly into crazy cat lady territory. He’s overprotective at best which is exactly why when Chairman Meow comes trotting in from the balcony with half a poinsettia hanging from his mouth Magnus immediately rushes him to the emergency vet.

He’s always been careful not to keep the plant in his own apartment during the holidays, but one of his neighbors had decorated their balcony and Magnus had forgotten to keep the tiny cat indoors.

Magnus rushes into the veterinarian’s office plopping the cat carrier on the front desk immediately rushing out an explanation as to what’s happened. The small red head behind the desk smiles kindly at Magnus handing him a form he quickly fills out then reassures him the cat will be fine as she takes the carrier in the back to the doctor.

Magnus sits heavily in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room that’s completely empty save for him. The cheery holiday decorations of the room are a complete contrast to the storm of worry brewing inside Magnus. The next 15 minutes feel like 15 hours of waiting. Magnus stands and sits at least a dozen times, pacing back and forth across the room running his hand over the wreath by the door.

He stops in front of the tree in the corner and delicately lifts the small cat shaped ornament wearing a pair of reindeer antlers and smiles. When all this is over he’s going to need to buy a pair for Chairman.

“Mr. Bane?” the small redhead says entering the room pulling Magnus’ attention from the tree. “You can come on back.”

“Is he okay?” Magnus asks hurriedly as he follows her down a long corridor to a room near the back.

“Absolutely,” she smiles. “Dr. Lightwood will fill you in on everything.”

Magnus lets out a breath of relief, had anything truly bad happened to the small cat Magnus isn’t sure he could have handled it.

The redhead, Clary he realizes as he finally looks to see the nametag on her purple scrubs, gestures for him to enter the room. When he walks through the first thing he spots is the Chairman rolling onto his back a little pitifully but content as pale, slender fingers rub his belly.

“Mr. Bane,” the voice attached to hand says. “Dr. Lightwood, nice to meet you.”

Magnus looks up and holy hell if _Grey’s Anatomy_ was about veterinarians this guy would be the star. It’s a completely inappropriate time to be thinking about how nice it would probably be to have the fingers of Dr. Tall, dark and handsome on him instead of his cat, but he’s thinking it anyways.

“Magnus,” he says smoothly reaching out a hand to shake that Dr. Lightwood instantly takes. They’re nice hands, soft, warm and big which only makes the inappropriate thoughts grow.

“Alec,” the veterinarian responds his eyes’ flicking up and down Magnus’ form not once but twice, slowly. And okay, maybe Magnus isn’t the only one thinking incredibly inappropriate thoughts right now.

Chairman Meow chooses the moment to bat at their joined hands vying for Alec’s attention to be back on him. Alec retracts his hand returning to scratch at the cat’s fur; Magnus is going to have a serious conversation with his cat about being a better wingman.

“Chairman’s gonna be okay,” Alec says looking back up from the cat to Magnus and damn those are pretty eyes. “He threw up once, but that’s probably the most of it. Poinsettias aren’t as poisonous as the bad wrap they get, some water and a clean meal of some plain boiled chicken and rice in small doses tomorrow and he’ll be all clear.”

Magnus breathes another sigh of relief and moves forward to scratch under the tabby’s chin, somewhat deliberately bumping his hand into Alec’s.

“Chairman Meow is a great name by the way,” Alec says clearing his throat as their skin brushes. “We don’t get many pets named after former leaders of China.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says gratefully, not enough people get the historical pun and the fact that Alec seems to have knowledge of historical leaders delights Magnus’ dorky history professor heart. “He behaves like the posh leader of a nation, so it seemed appropriate.”

Alec smiles at that, chuckling in agreement as the cat flips over pushing himself into the doctor’s hand demanding more attention.

“So he’s really gonna be okay?” Magnus says after a few moments of indulging the gluttonous tabby.

“Totally fine, you probably didn’t even need to bring him in,” he says pausing for a moment letting his eyes drift down to Magnus’ lips for a split second. “But I’m glad that you did.”

Magnus smiles doing the same to Alec, “So am I.”

They look at each other for a few quiet moments’ Chairman eyeing them suspiciously from the table, a loud meow letting loose that Magnus assumes would translate to ‘get a room’.

Alec coughs tilting his head down to pick up Chairman’s carrier and place it on the table.

“Obviously you can never be too safe,” Alec says as he lifts the cat gently into the carrier. Magnus is becoming increasingly smitten with the man as the moment’s pass, usually if anyone besides Magnus tried to place Chairman in the carrier he’d scratch and hiss for days.

“Obviously,” Magnus says his hand reaching out to pick up the carrier as Chairman settles inside comfortably.

“Which on the side of safety,” Alec says reaching into his pocket for a business card and a pen, scribbling something on the back of it quickly before handing it to Magnus. “Call me if he has any more problems. He shouldn’t, but just in case.”

“Just in case,” Magnus smiles flipping over the card to where a number that’s definitely a personal line is now scribbled in bright blue ink. “And if he doesn’t have any problems?”

Alec looks up after scratching the back of his neck a little shyly, but responds with confidence, “You should definitely still call.”

They’re interrupted by Clary entering informing Alec another patient needs his attention before Magnus can really respond. But it’s okay, because twenty minutes later with the bill settled and a new number in his contacts Magnus lifts the cat carrier to eye level and whispers to his cat.

“You are the best little wingman in the world and getting so spoiled at Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of ways to misspell poinsettia let me tell ya.
> 
> Oh, and a Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate!!!
> 
> More holiday fluff coming your way in the next few weeks:) tumblr: alecmagnuslwb


End file.
